Fallen
by FaSCeN
Summary: Fallen significa 'Caído'. Pero hasta lo caídos pueden levantarse de nuevo y con más fuerza. Durante la invasión de los espectros al santuario Kanon intenta redimirse pero no sólo con su diosa o hermano. Hay alguien más. Alguien importante.


_**Discalimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, al igual que las letras de las canciones. Estos son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y/o compositores._

_Derechos reservados para **Masami Kurumada** y **Evanescence. **_

**(Excepto los OC's xD)**

_**Notas del Autora:** En vez de estar redactando los objetivos de mi protocolo de tesis me pongo a escribir una historia **NUEVA** cuando tengo unas sin actualizar desde hace más de un año. Me paso de veras XD. _

_La verdad es que no pude resistirlo; mi grupo favorito me despertó de un profundo _letargo,_ después de tener la oportunidad de verlos en el escenario, en vivo el pasado mes de enero. Lo sé, eso no importa pero es una buena explicación (La verdad no pude resistir el presumir XP). _

_Pensé en utilizar las rolas del nuevo album pero ¡Naaah! Escogí mi disco favorito, de donde sale el nombre de este fic._

_Sin MÁS que decir o presumir los dejo. _

_PD: Abajo hallarán la traducción de la estrofa escogida. _

* * *

><p><em>How can you see into my eyes like open doors?<em>

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it_

_Back… home_

_(Bring Me To Life)_

Faltaba poco para que la noche llegara. La temperatura bajaba y el aire se volvía refrescante. No poseía un reloj pero calculaba que llevaba, al menos, 45 minutos esperándola. Se sopló el flequillo de la frente. No le parecía extraño ya que seguramente el entrenamiento se había alargado o quizás hubiese habido algún pleito entre sus compañeras, por lo tanto estarían recibiendo un regaño. El pensamiento lo hizo reír. No podía creer que las amazonas fueran más revoltosas que los aprendices a santo.

El cielo se tornó morado mientras cavilaba en las razones posibles para que las jovencitas se comportaran así.

De la ladera algunas piedras y tierra bajaron sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Giró el rostro hacia su izquierda, sin pensarlo o sentirlo si quiera, una sonrisa se dibujó en los sus labios.

La causante del ruido bajaba corriendo por la colina, ágil y rápida. Sabía que era muy tarde sin importar cuánto aumentara su velocidad. Al llegar se burlaría de ella, estaba consciente de ello sin embargo no había sido su culpa; por primera vez otra de las aprendices había metido la pata hasta el fondo. La matriarca la había hallado con su novio (cosa prohibida para cualquier amazona, su rostro debía permanecer oculto tras la máscara). El cuento se vio reducido a un regaño de dos horas y una expulsión desagradable. Tuvo que esperar más de la cuenta para poder escabullirse sin ser vista. La pagaría caro (podrían ser capaces de matarla) si llegaban a descubrirla viéndolo y peor sin llevar la máscara.

El muchacho ya se había levantado de su lugar a la orilla del acantilado. No pudo evitar contener una risita al ver el rostro compungido de la niña. No se equivocó, algo había ocurrido, algo grave.

— ¿Ahora por qué te regañaron? —.Se mofó cruzándose de brazos con aire triunfal cuando la tuvo cerca.

—Pues para tu información —jadeó—, esta vez no fue MI culpa ¿eh? Si no de otra chica. Fue expulsada —.Terminó temblando de pies a cabeza.

Alzó las cejas. Eso sí lo tomó por sorpresa.

El asunto resultó bastante serio. La niña le contó la historia sin detalles —aunque no eran necesarios— hizo referencia a la causa de la expulsión de la muchacha y la advertencia de la matriarca.

—Por eso llegué tan tarde —le tembló la voz. Tragó saliva pues no estaba segura de continuar pero tratándose de él podía ser honesta— no sabía si… si debía venir. No me gustaría que me echarán pero…

—Está bien. Tranquila —.Interrumpió el chico con un gesto de la mano. Entendía porque no quería meterse en problemas.

Ella era TODO lo opuesto a él mismo.

Todos en el santuario eran huérfanos. La mayoría desconocía si poseían familia, alguno que otro tuvo la "fortuna" de poseer un hermano —como él, por ejemplo—. Por lo general sólo conocían ese pequeño mundo.

La niña suspiró cerrando los ojos. La preocupación se había aligerado. Él siempre se comportaba extraño —a pesar de que la palabra no lograba describirlo por completo.

No era del todo normal podría decirse. A veces resultaba muy frío, otras demasiado cínico e incluso existían ocasiones en las que era algo bobo. Y también existían las de este tipo, cuando se comportaba a la altura de la situación: como un chico inteligente y prudente.

El adjetivo más adecuado sería: complicado.

La niña de cabello oscuro agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa, luego ya relajada recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro aquel que le brindaba algo de tranquilidad.

—Te esperé por casi una hora ¿sabes? —reclamó el peli-azul antes de que llevara los dedos a la cabeza de la niña para jugar con su larga cabellera castaña.

Una risilla viajó hasta sus oídos— además de la laaaarga espera —prosiguió haciendo uso de su tono más serio— no tuviste la decencia de saludarme como los dioses mandan —.La risa de la pequeña incrementó.

—Lo siento mucho señor —.Pidió disculpas; trataba de contener su risa pero la imagen de que el otro estaría formando un puchero aparecía en su cabeza. Escuchó un 'hum' entonces supo que se hallaba en dificultades.

—Jeje —.Soltó mientras se reacomodaba en posición del loto apoyándose sobre las palmas de las manos y se inclinaba hacia adelante. El peli-azul se inclinó a su vez, acariciando con el dorso de la mano la suave mejilla rosada de la niña.

—A veces —murmuró a cortando la lejanía entre ambos—, eres demasiado agresiva sin embargo de vez en cuando —prosiguió disminuyendo mas y mas la distancia—, como ahora, resultas muy tierna.

La niñita se sentía adormilada, se le nubló la vista en tanto un temblor le recorría la espina. El aliento de Kanon era tibio y fresco.

'Menta, tal vez' pensó dejando caer su parpados.

—Hum…

Entonces ocurrió: sus labios colapsaron robándole la respiración. El gemidito quedó ahogado por completo.

Un beso suave, sólo sus labios encontrándose, presionándose pero la boca masculina no estaba satisfecha quería más, podía sentirlo dentro de sí.

El gemelo deseaba ir más lejos. Kanon comenzó a mover los labios lentamente al inicio hasta adquirir una mayor intensidad, tornándose algo violento en su manera de envolver la boquita de cereza. Su lengua lamia los labios de la chica antes de succionar con fuerza el labio inferior y propinarle una fuerte mordida al superior.

Freya intentaba quejarse a pesar de lo inútil que era, las manos —de tanto que le temblaban— eran incapaces de apartarlo. La oji-café no sabía si detenerlo o dejarlo continuar. Percibía la ansiedad de Kanon, algo buscaba saber con aquel beso.

—¡Fuh!— la queja salió cuando el otro se apartó para tomar aire, pero éste no tardo mucho en volver a asaltar la dulce cavidad con la lengua.

Freya enterró las uñas en los antebrazos de Kanon.

El calor los invadía por completo. Un fuego blanco como un latigazo los atravesaba de pies a cabeza. Un tirón caminaba desde la parte media de su cuerpo. Ninguno contenía los ruidos saliendo de sus gargantas; los suspiros de Freya y los graves gruñidos de Kanon.

Kanon terminó el beso. Recargo su frente sobre la nívea. Los pulmones le ardían, podía sentir lo acelerado de su corazón. Freya aun tenía los ojos cerrados, respiraba agitada, las mejillas carmesíes y sus labios rojos e hinchados.

Kanon sonrío. La visión era dulce y hermosa.

—Eres… preciosa…

Freya se petrificó. ¿Kanon la había llamado PRECIOSA? Sus orbes café claro encontraron las esmeraldas mirándola con decisión. En lo profundo de su alma.

Un dedo acarició su mejilla, una palma sosteniendo el costado de su rostro, el resto de los dígitos enredándose en la larga melena castaña rojiza. Los nervios se le dispararon. Las narices acariciándose.

—Estás muy roja —sentenció divertido— ¿por qué? —agregó ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad aunque con cierto dejo burlón.

—P-p-pues… por las cosas que di-dices.

Kanon rió frotando su nariz con ahínco contra la de Freya.

— ¿Qué dije? —insistió inocente.

La amazona lo miró molesta. No lo repetiría. Era vergonzoso, además, no le daría la satisfacción a Kanon.

Una nube negra la embargó. Ella no era hermosa, ni remotamente linda. El coraje apareció. Detestaba que le dijeran mentiras. Kanon mentía tan descaradamente ante todos… con ella las cosas no serían diferentes en lo absoluto.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada —respondió en un hilo de voz, desviando la cara al piso.

—No miento —dijo circunspecto—. Eres muy linda, de verdad.

—Entonces ¿por qué no te creo?

—No sé. A ti no tengo porque mentirte. No lo hago —replicó abrazándola por la cintura hasta enterrar aquel infantil rostro contra su pecho—.No te mentiría.

Freya quedó atónita. La sorpresa se apoderó de sus funciones vitales. Aquellos brazos rodeándola la tranquilizaban, se sentía protegida. Cerró los ojos. A través de sus manos percibió los latidos del otro.

—Ji… tu corazón… late muy rápido.

—Es tu culpa —. Admitió algo apenado.

Las comisuras de los labios carmesí se curvaron con aire victorioso. Freya lo había acorralado. La niña lo envolvió de igual manera. Dejó que su nariz inhalara la esencia del jovencito: madera, sudor y algo de detergente.

La luz mortecina de la luna los bañaba. La brisa nocturna mecía sus cabellos y el sonido de las olas rompiendo contra el flanco de la montaña tenían un efecto somnífero.

—No me dejes —susurró contra la tela de su camisa. Recibió un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza antes de escucharlo decir:

—Ni tú a mí.

—Jamás —aseguró la futura amazona de Paloma dejándose llevar por el sueño.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cómo puedes ver a través de mis ojos, como si fueran puertas abiertas?<strong>

**Llevándote a lo profundo de mi corazón,**

**Donde me he vuelto tan temerosa.**

**Sin alma. Mi espíritu duerme en un frío lugar, **

**Hasta que lo encuentres ahí y lo guíes...**

**de vuelta a su hogar.**

**(Tráeme a vida)**


End file.
